


Sparring

by lkionus



Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: Just some Cal/Merrin fluff
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Nightsister Merrin
Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549762
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please excuse strange or wrong spelling and grammar.  
> not beta read

It's been five months since the secape from the Inquisitors fortress, the crew of the Mantis has put this time to good use. After monitoring imperial activitys around Bogano for two months they had deemed the planet relatively safe from the empire, all who knew of its location were probably either dead or didn't know of its significance. So they decided to make a home here. It wasn't easy but they had been able to construct a makeshift but sensor hidden hangar at the bottom of a big canyon. They also had restored power in the living quarters, so they could sleep on solid ground (though Greez still prefered to sleep on the Mantis). The plan was to make this planet a hideout for empire refugees, but they had still much to do untill they were ready for that.

When they weren't working, Cal and Merrin spend most of their free time training. Hand to hand combat, shooting and (on Merrin's request) even lightsaber combat. Today it was hand to hand.

"Good one Merrin, almost had me there." Cal said after blocking a complicated series of jabs by Merrin.

"And yet, I am the one lying on the ground again." Merrin murmured getting back to her feet. "I don't feel like I'm making any progress."

"Well you can't expect becoming a master in just a few weeks of training. I'm sure it took you some time to master magick too."

"Point taken." Merrin said and started the next series of jabs, strikes and kicks.

"You telegraph too much, don't focus to much on one place or body part. A few quick strikes in certain places will bring your opponent faster out of balance than strength." to underline his point he send Merrin to the ground with three almost imperceivable hits.

"Easy for you to say, you're much faster than I am, I get the feeling you cheat."

Cal grinned, "Don't worry, you'll get there. I've had years of training so you can't expect to just beat me that easily."

When Merrin stood up she whispered something Cal couldn't understand and suddenly he felt a hard strike against his chest. The next moment he was on the ground, Merrin above him, pinning his hands above his head. 

"What was that?" Merrin asked, a huge grin on her face.

"You cheated!" Cal laughed. 

"Maybe." She took his face into her hands and kissed him. 

Cal deepened the kiss, his hands wandering to her hips almost by themselves. They stayed there for a moment, than they wandered up under her shirt. Over her soft skin, her hard muscles. He was about to reach the... sensual parts when-

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

Cal's head snapped up. Cere was standing in the doorway to the trainingroom. 

"Greez said dinner is ready, but maybe i should come back later and let the two of you have some... alone time. Although I would prefere if you kept those activities to your quarters." Her tone was more amused than angry.

Merrin had rolled off Cal, her face as red as it could get, Cal too felt the heat in his face. 

"S...Sure Cere." he stammered. 

Cere raised an eyebrow and left. As soon as the door closed Merrin broke into laughter.

"Thats not funny." Cal said but he too could barely hold his laughter.

"Come on Cal, lets eat." Merrin said, still laughing. "We can continue this later." she winked.

Grinning Cal followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3   
> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
